Darkrai I
Darkrai I, the Holy Nightmare (originally from Kirby: Right Back At Ya) was the original Nightmare King and God of Fear, before his son, Darkrai II. He was creator of the fearbending element, and was the one who started the Nightmare Wars, one of the biggest conflicts in the universe. History Past Darkrai I was created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus. His job was to give mortals fears and nightmares, which became a primary founding of personal conflict. Darkrai I came to build Nightmare Land in time, and created his own artificial species called Nightmares, using his own fearbending, Star Dust, as well as any scientific means. Darkrai I's best friend was Malladus Uno, because he was the only god that agreed with his ways. About 1,500,000 years ago, he used his Nightmare Sword, Exor, to help the Star Spirits give Jirachi the power to restore Planet Wisp in Operation: GALACSIA, although the spirits didn't trust him at first. As a result of his added Nightmare Power, green creatures (who would later become the Irkens) were created along with the new Wisps, and they conquered the planet. Later, Darkrai created his own cloned son called Darkrai II, who would take over Nightmare Land in case something would happen to him. At some point, Nature Goddess, Viridi began buying Fear Toxin from him. However, he didn't know it was her. In Fairy Sisters, Darkrai attended Medusa's trial. He reasoned that Medusa was just having fun on Avalar. 1500 years ago, when Darkrai was having creator's block, a man named Xehanort came to Nightmare Land. He worked with Darkrai to create a new line of Nightmares called "Heartless", which were created from Evil Crystals and a potion Xehanort possessed called Heart. Darkrai awarded Xehanort the Nobel Fear Prize, but just when their Heartless army was ready, Xehanort led a revolt against the Nightmares. It turned out he was making the Heartless for Negatar Navi. Xehanort and the Heartless were defeated, but across the ages, more Heartless were appearing, even though Darkrai stopped making them. Around 800 years ago, Darkrai I started the Nightmare Wars, and tried to spread fear and darkness across the universe until Nightmares ruled. He created a demon Nightmare called Parallax, composed of Yellow Fear, and sent the monster to destroy Vaporia, turning its denizens into ravenous monsters. At some point, Darkrai created his most powerful Nightmare, Kirby, who could Copy the abilities of anything, be it bending, martial arts, etc.. He was so powerful that Darkrai feared him, and after Dialga confirmed that Kirby will destroy him, Darkrai banished his prized Nightmare to Popstar. 300 years ago, he was ultimately defeated by Kirby, all because he banished him to begin with. Nightmare Land was destroyed, but Darkrai II took over as king and rebuilt. The essence of Darkrai I was concealed within Nightmare Land's Town Square, and neither Darkrai II nor most of his subordinates wanted him to return. Firstborn Saga At the end of the Nightmare Series, "Frightmare!", it turned out Jar Jar Blinks, who was really the Sith Lord Darth Blinks, wanted to steal Darkrai II's Fear Energy from all the peoples' nightmares to awaken the Holy Nightmare, and then join with him to become all-powerful. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Darkrai I appeared in a vision of Virginia Sims, his great-granddaughter, and tempted her into turning to the Dark Side. Later, the possessed King Dedede and Escargoon tried to use Virginia to awaken Darkrai I again, but they were defeated. Relationships Darkrai II Darkrai II is his son and clone. He deems Darkrai II a failure as a king for not conquering the universe. Malladus Uno Malladus was Darkrai I's best friend. They both thought their races were superior to mortals and wanted to conquer them. Both of their great grandchildren are part mortal. Virginia Sims Virginia is Darkrai I's great granddaughter. He hates how his descendant is part mortal. Customer Service Customer was originally Darkrai I's main henchman. Customer claims that he never really liked him. Kirby Kirby is the Star Warrior that defeated Darkrai I 300 years ago, using the power of the Star Rod. Appearance Darkrai I has grayish-blue skin and is always grinning. His teeth are sharp, he has a long double-chin, a long nose, and goggle-eyes with the illusion of stars. He wears a small helmet with long, yellow horns. He wears a blue cloak with stars on it, and the inside of his cloak depicts an illusion of space. He has skinny arms with long fingers and fingernails. Personality Darkrai I speaks with a high, cackly voice. He is a giddy, diabolical deity who wishes to conquer the universe with fear. He loves to scare people and cause havoc with his Nightmares. He detests his son for ruling with a kind heart, and the fact he has mortal descendants. Powers Darkrai I was the creator of fearbending, and was the most powerful bender of his element. He molded his energy with many substances, including Star Dust, to scientifically create his own species of monsters called Nightmares. Darkrai I knew the fears of every mortal in the universe, and introduced them to those nightmares in their sleep. Darkrai I had even created a clone of himself, which would come to inherit his powers. As a god, Darkrai I is spiritually immortal, and with no physical form, he cannot be damaged easily. Under his cloak, Darkrai I displays a projection of space, which can take attacks and send them right back. Darkrai I is also able to possess mortals with his essence, even while sealed away. Darkrai I wielded the Nightmare Sword, Exor during his time, a giant sword that could indefinitely banish any soul to the realm of their worst fear. Weaknesses Because Darkrai II was created with most of his power, Darkrai I is sufficiently weaker, and needs great amounts of Fear Energy, lest he be sealed away for a long time. The holy power of the Star Rod - including his artificially-created one - or those alike it, can drastically weaken the Nightmare King and ensure his imprisonment. As a fearbender, he's weak against lightbending attacks. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA (Chapter 1) *Fairy Sisters (cameo) *Monty's Galactic Days (mentioned) *Frightmare! *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (vision) *Operation: SCARY (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *It is possible that Darkrai I and Malladus staged the entire creation of the Irken Empire. Malladus had suddenly showed up on Planet Wisp to destroy everything, and shortly after his defeat, Darkrai I conveniently appears to fix everything. **Therefore, Malladus and Darkrai are the co-instigators of the "War on Adult Tyranny", and the ultimate founding of the Galactic (and every other) Kids Next Door. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nightmares Category:Fearbenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Kings Category:Sims Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Convicted